Guardians of the Keys
by Super Waffle Ninja
Summary: Earth has been destroyed by darkness and five girls are the key to making things right. Together with their guards, they have to find out what happened to their world. Please R&R! Hiatus: Writer's Block.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time…wait, no, that's not right. How about: The hills are alive! No, that's not it either. Okay, I got it this time: A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, also known as: Earth (Florida to be exact) where five teenage girls, Sokoto, Rachel, Ashley, Ratna, and Laura, were hanging out in a park. "Oh my gosh! Guess what!" Ashley squealed running towards her friends.

"What?" Ratna asked as if the Earth was about to explode.

"I just won Kingdom Hearts!" Ashley squealed even louder than the first time.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" Ratna asked.

"It's a video game." Rachel chimed in.

"Oh," Ratna said, "well I don't play video games."

"You don't?!" Laura yelled.

"You should!" Sokoto said.

"But why?" Ratna complained.

"Because it's fun!" Rachel said.

"But I don't want to," Ratna protested, "what if scary things come out and attack me out of nowhere." Sokoto coughed. Ratna's eyes widened and she screamed. Naturally, everyone laughed.

Suddenly, a dark shadow covered everything. "Whoa, that's cool." Sokoto said, laughing.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Ashley asked.

"Well, this _is_ Florida, it kind of rains every day." Laura said.

Then, Ratna screamed. Everyone looked in the direction she was looking. "Nobodies!" Ashley screamed happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm seeing Nobodies before my very eyes!" she replied.

"You're crazy!" Ratna said. Then, one of the Nobodies did a creepy looking kick that knocked them back.

"This is going to hurt!" Laura yelled.

But it didn't. Instead, they got swallowed up by the darkness and ended up in a completely dark area. There were tree taps, and then someone said, "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah." everyone said.

"Good," the voice said, "now, I think I should tell you that you five are the keys."

"What are we the keys to?" Laura asked.

"The door to light." Sokoto guessed.

"But, I thought Sora's heart was the key!" Ashley yelled.

"Uh, no." Sokoto teased.

"So Kingdom Hearts _lied_ to me?" she said.

"That's what you get for playing video games!" Ratna sang.

"At least we _play_ video games." Rachel protested.

"Enough!" the voice yelled, "Now I have something to give to you."

The, all of the sudden, letters appeared on each of the girl's arms. "Whoa, dude!" Sokoto said.

"Those are the names of the people who will help you on your journey." the voice said.

"Who's Cudloquasll?" Rachel asked.

"The letters need to be rearranged," the voice said, "now, sleep." Then, the girls slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel's Story (Part I)**

"Ugh." Rachel said waking up. _Where am I?_ she thought. The area was barren, except for a few boxes. She got up and looked at her arm; the letters were a dark gray.

As she approached the boxes, a deep voice from behind her said, "Hello little girl, are you in need of a _hero_?" she turned around and saw a "macho man" striking a very _creative_ pose.

"Huh?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"You must be an orphan!" he concluded.

"I'm not an orphan." Rachel said.

"Don't be modest!" he said.

"I'm not being modest! And who the heck are you?" she yelled.

"My name is Hercules; hero of heroes!" Hercules said.

"I don't need a hero," Rachel said, and then she made her voice deep like Hercules, "I need a map."

"Don't worry little orphan, I'll find guardians for you." he said, ignoring Rachel and walked off.

"But…oh well, what's the point?" she said plopping herself on the ground.

**Ashley's Story (Part I)**

A slap awoke Ashley from her sleep. "Ouch!" she said rubbing her face. _Oh man,_ she thought, _was I rolling around saying 'Riku' again?_

She looked around, she was in a cave. Then she looked at the letters on her arm. They were a light gray, almost white. "Oh, what are these?" she said noticing the paintings on the wall of the cave. "Hey, this one looks like Riku! And this one looks like Sora…I think. Oh, and this is Kairi!" she yelled, really getting into the moment.

Ashley gasped. She had an idea. _Maybe Riku's on the other side of the wall!_ she thought. The she started pounding on the wall yelling, "Riku! Riku help me!" But the vibrations caused a rock to fall and hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious…again.

**Sokoto's Story (Part I)**

"If I wrote you a poem, it would say 'death, die, darkness'." Sokoto mumbled in her sleep. "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" she laughed maniacally waking up from the weird dream that she was having. She was in a dark alley way and a woman and a child were staring at her with wide eyes. "Sorry." she whispered. The woman scooted her child away from the alley. "Wait!" she yelled to the woman.

"Yes?" the woman responded.

"Where am I?" Sokoto asked.

"Hallow Bastion. Bye now!" the woman said running away.

"Hallow Bastion," Sokoto said out loud, "cool!"

She looked at her arm; it was also a light gray.

She got up and walked out of the alley way and a blinding sunlight made her squint. "Who's there?" a male voice said from behind her.

**Laura's Story (Part I)**

_Wow, my skin is so soft,_ Laura thought in her sleep, _wait, why am I feeling my skin?_ She opened her eyes. _Why am I wearing a clam bra?_ she asked herself. "Where are my legs? WHY ARE THERE FISH SINGING AND DANCING?!" she said.

Then, she remembered the letters on her arm. She looked at the letters, and they were pitch black. _How am I ever going to get out of this nightmare?_ she thought.

She swam over to a crab that was using clams as drums. "Hey, clam boy!" she said.

"I'm a crab!" the creature said.

"How do I get out of here?" she asked.

"Go that way." the crab said pointing to the left.

Laura swam to the left like the crab said. "So…many…clams." she said. And as much as she liked swimming and seafood, no amount of therapy could ever diminish all of the clams she's looking at. When she reached the place the crab was pointing to, she saw a sunken ship that she just _had_ to explore. She swam over to it; but before she could reach it, she heard heavy breathing. She slowly turned around and saw a gigantic shark staring back at her. "Oh poopy." Laura said.

**Ratna's Story (Part I)**

"Man, when will they ever learn to shut up?" Ratna said irritated when she woke up. She was in a box shaped room with a cloth door and signs that said 'Struggle; today only' on it. _What's 'Struggle'?_ she thought.

She looked at her arm and it was half dark, half light. "Why is it two different colors?" she asked herself.

"It tells you how far away your guardians are." a female voice.

"Who said that?" Ratna asked.

"I did." the voice said.

"Who are you? The only thing here is…this…cat. Was that you?" she asked the cat.

"Call me Melissa!" Melissa said.

"Okay…Melissa…tell me more about these guards." Ratna said.

"They're there to make sure that YOU don't die on us."

"I'm going to die!"

"No, not as long as you stay with your guards."

"Where are they?"

"The writing on your arm gets lighter the closer you are to your guards."

"How do you know all of this?" Ratna asked.

But as soon as she asked it, Melissa was gone. Ratna got up and went out of the box room. Then she heard a "shwoom" noise and turned around. A dozen Nobodies had appeared out of the ground and were now approaching her. "Um, help." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel's Story (Part II)**

About half an hour after Hercules left to go find guardians for her, Rachel was staring at the most gorgeous people she'd ever seen. "Could you stop staring at me?" one of the gorgeous beings said.

"Sorry." Rachel said snapping back into reality.

"Orphan." Hercules said.

"My name is Rachel." she said.

"Of course it is." he said. She gave him a dirty look.

"These are your new guardians: Squall and Cloud." Hercules said pointing to each of them.

"It's Leon." Squall…err…Leon said.

"Sorry there, Squall." Hercules said with a smile.

"Leon!" Leon yelled.

"Whatever." Hercules said walking off, still smiling.

"You're not an orphan, are you?" Leon asked Rachel.

"Nope." she said.

"So how did you get into this mess?" Cloud asked.

"Well, my friends and I were—my friends! Will you help me look for them?" she asked.

Leon sighed and looked at Cloud, who shrugged. "Sure." Leon said.

"Thank you!" Rachel yelled hugging them. This, actually, made them smile.

**Ashley's Story (Part II)**

Feeling something poking her, she opened her eyes, waking from her unconsciousness. There was a boy with ocean deep eyes and silver hair leaning over her. "Hey, Sora, I think she's awake." he said.

"Oh my gosh! Riku!" she yelled.

"How do you know my name?" he asked scooting away.

"Lucky guess." Ashley said, trying to cover up the fact that she really did know his name.

"Right. Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Ashley!" she yelled.

"I'm Sora, and this is Riku." Sora said.

"I know!" Ashley said excitedly.

"We found you unconscious in the cave over there." Riku said, pointing.

"Oh, well, I guess I got a little too excited." Ashley said.

"You think?" Sora said.

"Shut up, Bigfoot," Riku commanded, he continued, "So, why were you in there?"

"I don't know," Ashley said innocently, "but I really need to find my friends."

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw them, we were being sucked into the ground."

"They must be on another world." Riku said.

"Another world?!" Ashley said, "How are we going to get to all of the other worlds?"

"On our Gummi Ship!" Sora said.

"Cool." Ashley said. Then they all headed off to some unknown place and boarded the Gummi Ship.

**Sokoto's Story (Part II)**

Sokoto turned around and saw a teenage boy with a hat on and a scar going across his face. "I'm Sokoto, who are you?" Sokoto said.

"The name's Seifer," he said, "and I was told to find you."

"Really? By who?" Sokoto asked.

"Some old dude with a blue hat. He want's to see you too." Seifer said.

They both went to the 'old dude's' house and he introduced himself as Merlin.

"Your other guardian should be here shortly." he said.

"Who is he?" Sokoto asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said, "you're just going to have to wait." Sokoto sighed and started to look around.

Soon, she came across a book. She was about to open it, when Seifer appeared and said, "What's that?"

"It's a book." Sokoto said.

"Open it." Seifer said. Sokoto opened the book, and moments later, they were standing on a page of the book.

**Laura's Story (Part II)**

Laura quickly glanced down at her arm, it was almost white. _Why did it change colors?_ she thought. Then, all of the sudden, the shark charged towards her and all Laura could do was close her eyes. But, just when the shark was going to hit her, it stopped moving. "That'll teach ya!" a female voice said.

Laura opened her eyes and saw a goldfish and a barracuda with giant weapons grinning at her (well, the goldfish was, the barracuda was looking kind of grumpy).

"Name's Yuffie!" the goldfish said, "And this is Auron!"

"I'm Laura." Laura said.

"We know," Auron said, "we're your new guardians."

"Guardians?" Laura asked, "As in…guardians?"

"You bet ya!" Yuffie said.

"Now," Auron said, "let's go look for your friends."

"Um…okay." Laura said, confused.

**Ratna's Story (Part II)**

Ratna did the only thing that she knew how to do: run away. _Why are they chasing me?_ she thought. She kept running until she reached the entrance to a train station. _They're going to kill me!_ she thought. Then she remembered what Melissa said. "Guards, where are you?" she whispered. She looked around and saw a skateboard just lying in the middle of the road. She picked it up and started trying to fend off the Nobodies. But either they were too fast, or she's just really pathetic, because she wasn't hitting them at all.

Suddenly a man in a purple outfit and a teenager wearing overalls came out and started killing all of the Nobodies like it was nothing. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ratna yelled running up to the men.

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess." the teenager said, "I'm Setzer and this is Tidus." Setzer said.

Ratna smiled and said, "I'm Ratna. How are you? Are you guys my guards? Why did those things attack me? Why do your pants look so funny? Do you guys have anything to eat? I'm hungry!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel's Story (Part III)**

The door to the Gummi Ship opened and everyone entered it. "Dude," Rachel said in awe, "this is so cool!"

"Are you always like this?" Leon asked.

"Not _always_, but most of the time." Rachel smiled.

"You're so weird." Cloud said.

"Well at least I'm not emo." she retorted.

"Where do you want to go?" Leon asked, sitting in the pilot's chair.

"I don't know," she said sitting in a spinning chair, "where _can_ we go?"

"Here's a list." Leon said bringing a list up on the computer's screen.

"Whoa! That list is HUGE!" Rachel yelled.

"So, where do you want to go?" Leon repeated.

"There." Rachel said, pointing.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay." he said skeptically.

"Hey Squall." Rachel said.

"Leon." Leon corrected.

"Why can't I call you Squall?" she asked.

"I got rid of that name." Leon explained.

"But Squall is such a cool name." she said.

"Fine," he said, "call me whatever you want."

"Yay!" Rachel cheered. Soon after that, they blasted off.

**Ashley's Story (Part III)**

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! _Ashley thought the minute she entered the Gummi Ship. _I'm really going to be sitting in the same place as RIKU!! _

By now, Ashley was shaking so much out of excitement that she felt like she was going to faint any minute. "Are you okay?" Riku asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay now." Ashley said blushing.

"Here, eat this." he said, hading her a Paupu fruit.

"OKAY!" she said eating it in, virtually, one bite, but leaving a little bit.

"Wow, you sure were hungry, huh?" he said.

"I don't think it was that." Sora giggled.

"Huh?" Riku said, now blushing.

"Nothing." Sora said with a smile.

"Tell me!" Riku yelled.

"She's in love with you stupid!" Sora yelled.

Riku cocked his head, "Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been _wrong_?"

"Uh…yeah!" Riku laughed, hitting him on the head.

**Sokoto's Story (Part I****II)**

"Gross." Seifer said looking at all of the happy little things that were walking around.

"Really," Sokoto said, "I think it's kind of cute."

Seifer looked shocked. "What happened to all of the "Muwahahahaness"?"

"You heard that?" she asked embarrassed.

"How could I not? It was pretty loud."

"Well, I was asleep."

"Of course you were." he smiled.

After a few minutes of bickering, they wandered into a section of the book with a cave. "Oh, goodness. Where did it go?" a creature asked.

"Where did what go?" Sokoto asked him.

"My pot of honey." he responded.

"Who are you?" Seifer asked.

"My apologies, my name is Pooh." he said.

"Where did you last see your honey?" Sokoto asked Pooh.

"Over there." Pooh said, pointing.

"Well, let's go get it." Sokoto said.

"Hold on," Seifer said, "why?"

"It's the right thing to do." Sokoto explained.

"Okay." Seifer said.

**Laura's Story (Part III)**

"I. Love. The. Gummi. Ship." Laura said, shocked.

"Cool, isn't it?" Yuffie asked, now not scaly.

"Uh huh." Laura nodded.

She walked up to Auron, who was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Say, Auron, how did you know about my friends?" He was quiet.

"Auron and I were told about your situation, so we decided to help." Yuffie explained.

"And by decided, she means, it was our destiny to help you out." Auron added.

"Destiny? As in...destiny?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Auron said.

**Ratna's Story (Part III)**

"Make her stop!" Tidus complained after about five minutes of flying in the Gummi Ship.

"But talking is fun. You should try it some time. This Gummi Ship is so cool. I wonder how it was made…" Ratna blabbered.

Tidus got up and started wandering around the Gummi Ship like he was looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Setzer asked him.

"Nothing." Tidus said slyly. He continued walking around, opening up cabinets and drawers until he said, "A-ha! Got it!"

"Got what?" Setzer asked.

"Milk." Tidus said.

Ratna started cracking up, "Got milk! I got it now! That's funny!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel's Story (Part IV)**

Her worst nightmare has come true. Rachel was wearing a pink frilly dress and a bonnet. _Got to get out of these clothes._ She thought trying to climb a giant treasure chest.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked. She looked at him. He was a Lego. Yes, a Lego.

"I'm going to find something _else_ to wear." she said snidely.

"Why?" Squall asked. Squall was dressed a little different than Cloud. In fact, he was barely wearing any clothes at all. He was a Ken doll wearing only a bathing suit.

"One, I hate dresses. And, two, I _despise_ the color pink!" she yelled.

"Just deal with it until we leave, okay?" Squall said.

"Fine." she pouted.

They started walking all around what seemed to bee a ten-year-olds room. "Well howdy!" a cowboy said, "My name is Woody!"

"Uh…howdy." Rachel said.

"Aren't you guys new around here?" he asked.

"We're looking for someone." Squall explained.

"Who are you looking for?" Woody asked.

"Some girls named Ashley, Sokoto, Laura, and Ratna."

Woody thought over the names for a few seconds than said, "Follow me. I think I know who can help you." Then they quickly followed him to underneath the bed.

**Ashley's Story (Part IV)**

"Ewwwww!" Ashley complained, "This is sooooo gross!"

"I don't think it's so bad." Sora said.

"Uh, Sora. We're inside of a _whale_! How on earth can you say this isn't so bad?!" Ashley said.

"You know she has a point." Riku said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora laughed.

Then, there was this _horrible_ and _disgusting_ noise that came from the back of the whale. Ashley screeched and immediately jumped into Riku's arms. "Well, that was pleasant." he said sarcastically.

"I know; that burp was so gross!" Sora yelled.

Riku glanced over at Sora with a confused look on his face. "Uh…you can get off of me." Riku said to Ashley.

"Aww! Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes." he said and they all began walking.

"Are you sure she likes me?" Riku asked Sora after a few minutes of walking.

They both looked at Ashley who was leaping all over the place cheerfully and saying, "Tra la la!"

"Positive." Sora said with a grin.

**Sokoto's Story (Part IV)**

Once they began walking, Sokoto started dancing and singing, "Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff. He's—"

"Enough with the _stupid_ song!" Seifer yelled. Sokoto stopped singing.

"When will we get there?" Sokoto asked Pooh.

"Oh…I'm not sure." he said.

"Then why are we even looking for it if we don't even know where it is?" Seifer asked.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure." Pooh said.

"Ugh!" Seifer groaned.

As they kept walking (Sokoto's orders), they saw a giant figure sitting on a rock eating all of the honey. "Oh dear," Pooh said, "It looks like a Woozle has taken my honey."

"That's no Woo…whatever you just called it. It—" Then Sokoto made one heck of a fangirl scream.

**Laura's Story (Part IV)**

Laura and Yuffie began slumping in exhaustion the minute they got out of the Gummi Ship. "Auron," Yuffie complained, "It's so hot out here!"

He glanced over at Laura and Yuffie. "You've only been out here for two and a half minutes." he said.

"And it's been the LONGEST two and a half minutes of my life…EVER!!" Yuffie said.

"Where the heck are we?" Laura asked.

"Agrabah!" a female voice from behind said.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"Name's Melissa!" she said.

"So, let me get this straight…a cat is talking to me and riding a magic carpet…at the same time?" Laura asked Melissa.

"You got it!"

"Who are you talking to?" Yuffie asked Laura.

"This cat!" she said.

"Uh…what cat?" Yuffie asked.

"They can't hear or see me!" Melissa explained.

"Oh! Well then, I'm not talking to anyone!" Laura lied.

"Okay." Yuffie said confused, and ran ahead to catch up with Auron.

"Why are they following me?" Laura asked Melissa.

"They're you're guards." Melissa explained.

"Why would I need guards?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." Melissa sang (in perfect pitch I might add).

"Well, you're no help to me then." Laura said and quickly ran to catch up with Auron and Yuffie.

**Ratna's Story (Part IV)**

Ratna stood in front of the huge castle with her eyes wide open. "It's better than in the movies." she said in awe.

"What movies?" Tidus asked. Ratna didn't answer.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Setzer said putting a hand on Ratna's shoulder.

As they began walking, Setzer quietly walked up to Tidus and whispered, "Got it ready?" Tidus smirked.

"Got it." he said.

They all entered the giant castle and walked to a room labeled "Library". "Oh! A library! I love reading!" Ratna yelled.

"Shhhh! This is a library." Tidus whispered.

"Sorry." Ratna whispered back.

"Who's there?" A deep voice yelled.

"Have no fear, Beast. We are simply looking for someone." Setzer said.

"No one's here!" Beast yelled. Then a woman came in, looking very calm despite how Beast was yelling.

"We would _love_ to help you." she said staring at Beast. Ratna smiled, for she knew the woman from the movies.

"Thank you, my lady." Setzer said, kissing her hand.

"Stop that!" Ratna yelled, hitting him on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rachel's Story (Part V)**

After about 10 minutes (Cloud couldn't figure out how to walk with his Lego legs), we got to the back of the bed and we saw a giant potato. "Herr Kartoffelkoph!" Rachel yelled.

"What?" Squall asked.

"Herr Kartoffelkoph." she repeated.

"What does that _mean_?" Cloud asked.

"It's German for Mr. Potatohead!" she cheered happily.

"Okay." Squall said skeptically.

"Silence!" Mr. Potatohead yelled; they all looked at him.

"Now, who is it that you seek?" he asked.

"Some girls named Ashley, Sokoto, Laura, and Ratna." Rachel said.

"Never heard of 'em." he said and left.

"What!" she yelled, "You were no help at all!"

"Sorry, kid, that's all I got." he said.

"Well, you're no fun. Squall, do something!" she yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Beat him up or something." she shrugged.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you're my guardian!" she said, pleading.

"Just because we're your guardians doesn't mean we have to protect you from people who aren't doing anything." he said.

"Fine," Rachel said, "Cloud! Help me!" Cloud shook his head. "Never mind." Rachel said, slumping off in defeat.

**Ashley's Story (Okay, I think you got it that it's part V)**

Ashley skipped up to Riku (after the 'tra-la-la's were done) and said, "Hey Riku, I made up a song for you."

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah." she said, now completely love struck.

"Oh oh! I want to hear it!" Sora jumped.

"Okay. Here it goes." Ashley said, breathing in a deep breath. But, before she could start her song, a swarm of Heartless appeared and surrounded them. "Riku! Help me!" Ashley screeched.

"I got you, Ashley." he said, fending off the Heartless that were near her. Ashley giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "you're just so cute." Riku blushed.

"Riku! Pay attention!" Sora yelled.

"Hee hee…Riku." Ashley giggled.

"You too!" Sora said.

"Whaaaaa! Sora! You're mean!" Ashley whined.

Suddenly, many Heartless swarmed around Ashley then Riku jumped in front of her and fended off all of the Heartless in one swoop. "My hero." Ashley said with a southern accent. And that made Riku smile…again.

**Sokoto's Story**

"Would you _stop screaming_?!" Seifer yelled at Sokoto. But could you blame him? She was screaming so loud, that his ears were on the verge of _bleeding_. Sokoto stopped. The 'woozle' dipped his finger into the honey and sniffed it. Then, he sniffed his foot. He made a funny face, and then wiped the honey on the rock.

"Sephiroth!" Sokoto screamed. He looked up and walked over to them.

"You're very loud." he said.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Oh dear," Pooh said, "that's not a woozle, it's a Heffalump."

"A what?" Seifer and Sephiroth asked at the same time.

Then, Sokoto started singing, "A heffalump or woozle is very confuzle, a heffalump or woozle's very sly, sly, sly, sly—"

"Enough!" Seifer yelled.

"But why?" Sokoto complained.

"I'm afraid the woozles don't like singing." Pooh explained.

"If you don't like wopples then why don't you sing to get them away from you?" Seifer suggested.

"Woozles, not wooples." Sokoto corrected him.

"Whatever." Seifer said.

"Oh," Pooh said, "because I can't sing."

**Laura's Story**

After _another_ two and a half minutes of walking, they came across a town. They entered the town and the first thing they saw was a group of belly dancers. "How do they _do_ that?" Laura asked, shocked.

Then, one of the belly dancers pulled her over to them and began to teach her how to do it.

"Hee hee…she looks funny." Yuffie giggled.

"Please, make her stop." Auron said, disgusted.

Then, he noticed something. All of the belly dancers had the same tattoo tattooed on their hats. It looked very familiar. "Oh no." he said.

"What?" Yuffie asked. Then, she caught on.

"Laura, watch out! They're going to _kill_ you!" she yelled dramatically.

"Kill me?" Laura asked confused, "Why would they kill me?"

"They're Nobodies!" Yuffie yelled.

She was right. The belly dancers shed their skin (A.N.—Does that sound _at all_ weird to you?) and attacked. "Maaaaan! Why does this _always_ happen!" Yuffie complained, fending off some Nobodies.

"As long as Laura's a princess, this will _always_ happen." Auron answered.

"Well, can she stop being a princess?" Yuffie asked sarcastically.

"No." he said. Yuffie sighed.

"I don't like these things!" Laura screamed.

"Don't worry," Auron said, "we'll take care of them for you. After all, it's our job."

**Ratna's Story**

"Oh my gosh! It's Belle! You're my favorite princess. I have your movie. You're so pretty. If I'm talking too much, just tell me." Ratna blabbered.

"Okay, stop talking." Tidus said.

"Why?" Ratna asked. Tidus sighed.

"Relax, my dear, and let us do all of the talking." Setzer said.

"Fine." Ratna said in defeat.

"My lady, we are looking for four _beautiful_ girls by the names of Sokoto, Ashley, Rachel, and Laura." Setzer said to Belle.

"You don't even know what they look like." Ratna pointed out.

"I'm terribly sorry," Belle said, "but there really is no one here. Perhaps you should go see my friend Ariel, she might know."

"Ariel! I love Ariel! She's also my favorite princesses! She's—"

But before Ratna could finish her sentence, Tidus put his plan into action. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the duct tape he was stashing and duct taped Ratna's mouth shut. "Honestly, my dear," Setzer said, "You sound so much better when you're quiet." Ratna mumbled her response. But, unfortunately, no one knew what she was saying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel's Part**

Because Mr. Potatohead wasn't _any_ help at all.The group decided to leave. "Okay! Where are we going?" Rachel asked, happily.

"I don't know. Let's see." Squall answered stepping on the save spot.

When the lights come up that engulf you and you end up on the Gummi Ship came up, they saw something very interesting. It was an image of Ratna and her guards. They were at the Beauty and the Beast world and talking to Beast. But wait, what's this? Ratna had something on her mouth. What is that, duct tape? Then, Ratna and her guards mouthed something to Belle and the Beast and the image faded.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asked.

Rachel gasped. "Can we go to the Beauty and the Beast world? Please??" she begged.

"Why?" Squall asked.

Rachel was forced to hit him on the head. "That's my friend Ratna!" she yelled.

"Okay then, we'll go there." Squall said and they entered the Gummi Ship.

**Ashley's Part**

_Why the heck am I so tired,_ Ashley thought, _I haven't done anything_. It's true; all she's done is stand there and drool over Riku (I guess that could take a lot out of you). "Hey Riku," Ashley asked, "Could you carry me?"

"Why?" Riku asked, not understanding that Ashley really did love him.

"Just do it." Sora whispered to him.

"Oh, okay." Riku said and lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Tee hee." Ashley giggled.

"Hey Sora, where are we going?" Riku asked.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine…Pinocchio." Sora explained.

"Pinocchio! He's so adorable!" Ashley screamed.

"Oww…my ear." Riku mumbled at Ashley high-pitched scream.

"Oh sorry, Riku. Let me kiss it better." Ashley said leaning over to kiss Riku on the cheek, but before she could he ran up to Sora who yelled, "Pinocchio!"

"Hiya, Sora!" the little puppet said.

"Have you seen anyone else besides us around here lately?" Sora asked him.

"Uh…yeah!" Pinocchio lied not wanting to upset Sora.

"His nose didn't grow! That means that they're here!" Ashley screamed.

"Okay, thanks Pinocchio." Riku said wondering off into the giant whale's stomach.

**Sokoto's Part**

They walked out of the cave and a quick flash of light brought them on to another page of the book. "Help! Help! Please help!" a distant voice said.

"What was that?" Sokoto asked.

"Some loser who needs help, now let's go." Seifer said walking off.

"No, let's help them." Sokoto said yanking Seifer back.

"Fine." Seifer said, aggravated.

"Help! Please help me!" a yellow rabbit said hopping up to them.

"Who are you?" Seifer asked.

"My name is Rabbit." Rabbit said.

"Okay." Seifer said at the stupidity of the name (A.N—I don't think it's _that_ stupid).

"What do you need help with?" Sokoto asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid my friend Piglet has been caught on a balloon and I can't get him down." Rabbit explained.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Seifer asked trying to leave again.

"Well…the tall fellow will have to be tied to a balloon and pop Piglet's balloon while the short fellow will have to be on the ground ready to catch Piglet when he falls." an owl said appearing from behind Rabbit.

"I have to _what_?" Sephiroth said.

"Please, Sephiroth! Help out poor little Piglet!" Sokoto pleaded.

Sephiroth sighed. "Fine. But I will _never_ do anything like this _ever_ again." he said.

"Yay!" Sokoto cheered, then went away to go and do some bouncin' with Tigger and Roo.

"Lemme guess, I have to be the one to catch pinky when he falls." Seifer said with a monotone.

"Correct." Owl said leading Seifer and Sephiroth away to put his master plan into action.

**Laura's Part**

Once the battle between (mostly) Auron and the Heartless was over (A.N.—I'm too lazy to write the battle), Auron, Yuffie, and Laura started walking towards the palace. "Hey, don't those two trees look like two people kissing?" Laura asked pointing to two trees.

Yuffie looked at them closely, "Yeah, they kind of do."

"They kind of remind me of Sora and Riku." Laura said after a while.

"Ewwww! Sora and Riku are kissing!?" Yuffie screamed.

"YAOI!!" Laura yelled at the top of her lungs. And all the while this was happening, Auron was standing behind them listening in on their conversation (I mean, what else _is_ there to do?).

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, they do. But Ashley _hates_ them as a couple."

"Oh really, I think—"

"SHUT UP!!" Auron snapped at them. He rubbed his temples to cool his headache.

"Sorry Auron." Yuffie and Laura said at the same time.

Suddenly an official-looking man approached them and said, "Hold it…you're under arrest."

**Ratna's Part**

"Now Madame, are you sure that no other fine women came to this magnificent place?" Setzer said flirting with Belle.

"I'm pretty sure." Belle said backing up away from Setzer and behind Beast.

"Oh my." Setzer said realizing how big the Beast truly was.

"Please," Tidus said, "we need any information that we can get a hold of to help rescue her friends."

Ratna mumbled something else and again, no one understood what she said.

"Leave us alone! What Belle says goes, and there's nothing that can be done about that." Beast said.

Ratna then realized that she could just peel off the duct tape and that's just what she did. "Aww, that's so sweet." she said.

"Darn it!" Tidus said (because his plan had been ruined).

Setzer suddenly grinned, "Now Madame, if you would be so kind as to—"

"LEAVE!" the Beast yelled.

"Okay." Ratna said and ran off pulling Setzer and Tidus by their ears.


End file.
